


Off His Game

by gritsinmisery



Series: Off [2]
Category: The Professionals
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Gen, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doyle isn't handling Bodie's absence well</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off His Game

**Author's Note:**

> Another Damned Dialogue fic, or nearly.
> 
> For the "Off" challenge at [](http://community.livejournal.com/teaandswissroll/profile)[**teaandswissroll**](http://community.livejournal.com/teaandswissroll/).

Off His Game

"Two in hospital and here you sit! You're lucky you're not there too; you let the gunman walk right in front of you and open fire."

Doyle looked up from watching the doctor put the last stitch in a bullet crease to meet Cowley's accusing eyes. "I know. I just forget that Bodie's not watching my back. Without him, I'm off my game."

"Best you change your game, then; I've no idea if he's coming back. He may have decided to leave us. You know as well as I about his bolt-holes and secret caches."

"Untouched – the stash in his flat and the others he's shown me. Besides, he'd never leave this mob! Not unless he thought he'd been betrayed somehow… Did you send him on a Suzie?"

"You know I couldn't tell you if I had, but I give you my solemn word that I did not. He left on his own business, none of mine."

"Well… if you didn't send him away, and he hasn't cleared out permanently, then he's in trouble."

"Aye, and you're no use to me now -- neither your mind nor your gun arm what they should be. Go find your partner, lad."


End file.
